Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron097.txt
From: Cainus98 To: Xfiles@Mindspring.com Subject: RonDMoore Answers Date: Thursday, April 02, 1998 8:09 PM <> It makes perfect sense and I would assume that Starfleet Intelligence is chock full o' Betazoids and the like. <> This is something we've talked about in the most general terms, and it may crop up next year. <> I doubt we'll put Picard in the finale. He was in the pilot episode to provide an element of continuity with the Treks that had gone before in the same way that McCoy's appearance in the TNG pilot tied it into TOS. The final episode of DS9 should be about our own characters. <> Sure. Some of it I find interesting, some I don't. <> Oh, yes... <> If not all of her heart, than with great big chunks of it. <> There are a lot of inspirations for the stories of Kahless, from King Arthur to Jesus to Viking lore. <> Then there is the love whose name we dare not speak... <> I believe that Scotty's actions were something that the director came up with, but I'd have to go check the script to be certain. <> We didn't see this as a sentimental moment, but you're right -- the way Patrick played it along with the score turned this into a touching beat. <> No, but I'd love to have him on the show. <> No, my last episode is shooting right now -- #25 "The Sound of Her Voice" <> It will be BIG. <> We feel really good about "In the Pale Moonlight" "His Way" and "Valiant", which have all been completed. We're excited about the season finale, but it's still being written at this point. "Far Beyond..." will probably be in a class by itself, however. <> It's a concern, but the SAG deadline is end of June, so there's still plenty of time for a deal. <> As a matter of fact, I just threw in a passing reference to the Beta Quadrant in my last script. <> We have some ideas... but I can't tell them to you. <> Not that I know of, although the references to his love of robots could be taken as an homage to Isaac Asimov. <> I thought the judge's decision was correct. From what I could see, Paula Jones just didn't have much of a case and it is entirely proper for a judge to dismiss a suit that doesn't hold up to scrutiny. I think most of the country is relieved that we won't have to suffer through a long and protracted trial of a sitting president -- I know I am. I also hope that when this all cools down a bit that Congress will pass a law exempting presidents from being forced to answer civil suits while in office. Clearly the Supreme Court's belief that Jones v. Clinton wouldn't take up much of the president's time or impact on the nation's business has not been borne out and the Congress should take steps to prevent this kind of thing from happening in the future. <> I've read their reviews, but I'd rather not critique their critiques. <> Although I have worked with many good directors, I'd like to single out Mike Vejar, who has directed three of my scripts ("Darkness and the Light" "Rocks and Shoals" and the upcoming "Valiant"). I really admire Mike's work and I've found working with him to be a wonderful experience. Each time I' worked with him, I felt that he took my material and made it better than it was on the page -- as a writer, I'm not sure what more I can ask for in a director. Moore, Ronald D.